A Day at the Club
by DannyFan66
Summary: Max takes Fran, Niles and CC for a day at the club. A Niles and CC story. While Max and Fran relax by the pool...Niles and CC go for massages...


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Just a little one shot. Read and review – FoG

**A Day at the Club**

"Oh, Max…I think that's a great idea!" Fran sang out from her corner of the desk. "Will it be just you and me…or should I get the kids back from their weekend plans?"

Max smiled. "Oh, no…leave the kids to their plans. But I've already told Miss Babcock that we could have a working lunch so she'll be along as well." Seeing Fran's disposition change at the mention of CC, Max had another epiphany. "Why don't you ask Niles to come along as well? That way you can gossip with him, while CC and I have our business lunch."

"That's a great idea, Max. Niles doesn't get to go to the club very often. He'll be very excited." Fran hopped off the desk. "Maybe I should leave out the part about Miss Babcock comin' along."

* * *

Niles drove everyone to the club for lunch. Max and CC headed into the dining room for their 'working lunch' while Fran and Niles decided to take lunch by the pool. "I have a massage scheduled for 1:30 pm." Niles winked at Fran. "I put in a special request for Bianca…she's supposed to be brutal."

"Geez, Niles. I thought massages were supposed to be relaxing. If ya wanna get beatin' up, I'll bet Miss Babcock would do it for free!" Fran elbowed him.

After everyone finished lunch, Max and CC joined Niles and Fran poolside. "So, didja's get all your business worked out?"

"Actually we did get quite a bit accomplished." Max offered.

Niles noticed that CC hadn't changed into her swimsuit yet. "What's the matter, Babs, not planning on swimming today?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Dust Mop, but I have a massage appointment with Claude at 12:45, so I'm just going to wait until I'm finished to have a swim." CC snubbed him.

"Claude? Isn't he the guy who doesn't speak any English?" Fran asked.

Max laughed. "That's him. But it wouldn't matter. There's a strict rule here at the club. The masseuse isn't allowed to speak once they enter the room. Some big shot came out of their massage more tense then he went in because the girl just wouldn't stop talking. Now the client gives their requests to the manager and that's it."

"Seriously?" Fran asked. "Geez, how do they know I mean do they have cameras in there or bugs or what?"

CC smirked. "None of the massage therapists are willing to risk it. You might get a client who doesn't care, but if you get a client that likes it quiet during their massage…"

Fran looked at Niles. "Geez, Niles…tough crowd here at the club. You'd better not try to talk to Bianca."

"Bianca? You have an appointment with Bianca?" CC nearly burst into laughter.

Niles frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." CC looked at her watch. "Well, I'd better go. I need to get ready for Claude." CC tossed that sexy grin at Niles before she turned to leave.

Niles stood up from the lounge chair. "Uhm…I'm going to go get a little more information on Bianca…" Niles started to leave them and turned back. "You two have fun now."

In the gym Niles saw CC just turning the corner into the ladies locker room and made his beeline to the front desk. "Hello, Rodney. I need a favor."

"Anything for you, Niles, my mother is still talking about that party you catered." Rodney smiled. "What do you need?"

Niles leaned in and whispered to his friend. "I don't want to get anyone fired, but do you think we could swing it?"

Rodney nodded slowly. "Sure thing, follow me." Niles followed Rodney into the men's locker room.

* * *

CC came out of the ladies locker room wrapped in the club's signature royal blue robe. "Leslie!" CC called to the woman behind the desk Rodney had just vacated. "Leslie…I need to ask a favor."

"Certainly, Miss Babcock, what can I do for you?" Leslie smiled.

CC glanced over her shoulder then leaned in to speak to Leslie. "Do you think that's possible?"

"You'd be surprised how often we get that very request." Leslie winked at her. "You just leave everything to me and I'll speak to all the right people. Now, we'd better get you in that room. You don't want to miss a minute of Claude."

Leslie walked CC to her room and helped her get settled on the table and draped the towel over her backside. "It's just the back today, right Miss Babcock?"

"That's right, Leslie." CC adjusted on the table and closed her eyes.

Leslie opened the door and found Rodney and Niles waiting. She frowned but Rodney held his finger to his lips and then she nodded. "Leslie…I'm getting a bit of a draft…" CC spoke softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Babcock. Claude just wanted to double check your requests. Alright, I'll leave you to it." Leslie shook her head and left Niles standing next to the unsuspecting CC.

"Alright, Claude," CC started. "I've had a very tense few days dealing with a certain domestic. And since I can't have you beat him directly, I'll just have to settle for beating him out of my system." CC opened her eyes only for a moment and caught a glimpse of 'Claude's' shoes and socks. "Nice legs Claude, now come on…don't be afraid. I only bite butlers."

Niles stood slack jawed at CC's confession. Knowing he didn't have to speak was a relief so he just decided to get right to business. Rodney had filled him in on all of CC's requests. So he warmed the rose oil and started the massage. He couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. He figured he'd get CC good and comfortable then he say something and watch her completely freak out. Things were going very well and quite according to plan until CC moaned and Niles felt a funny flip in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, God, Claude, I'd heard rumors about you…but I'd never believed it could be true." CC explained. "Your hands are pure magic. I can't remember when I've felt so completely relaxed and aroused at the same time." CC's eyes popped open at her revelation. "I'm sorry, Claude. I don't know where that came from."

CC started to lift up and Niles panicked and held her down, firmly by nicely, and resumed the massage. "I have to say, Claude…only one man has ever made me feel like that. And I hate him. Uhm…Claude, I think maybe you should stop." Niles hands stopped moving along CC's back. "You didn't do anything wrong, Claude, it's just…I'm feeling a little…overwhelmed all of a sudden."

Niles stepped away from the table realizing he felt a little overwhelmed himself. He stopped at the sink and washed his hands. CC didn't move not wanting to make eye contact. She felt rather embarrassed and didn't think she could face the man with magic hands.

* * *

Niles stepped out of the room and headed toward the front desk. "Hey, Niles…that was fast…what happened?" Rodney was worried.

Niles swallowed. "She uhm…she got a little uncomfortable and asked Claude…me…to stop."

"Are you alright? You look a little uncomfortable yourself." Rodney led Niles into the men's locker room.

"I don't know what happened, Rodney. It was just supposed to be a little prank ya know?" Niles sat down in front of the locker he'd used earlier in the day. "I was just going to get her all oily and after a few minutes I'd whisper something and she'd realize it was me and freak out I'd have a good laugh and that would be it. But…I never expected…" Niles took a deep breath. "I really need that massage now."

"You get changed and I'll go get Bianca up to speed. I'll be back for you in a few minutes." Rodney left Niles to change.

When Rodney returned Niles was waiting in a 'club robe' like CC wore earlier. "So, Rodney, is everything I hear about Bianca true?"

"Well, she has been known to make people cry." Rodney confessed. "She's amazing with her hands. I promise you it's really worth it."

Niles sighed. "I'll have to trust you." Rodney led Niles into his room and helped him get up onto the table and draped a towel over him. "You're having just the back side today, right Niles?"

"Yeah…I've had a lot of muscle pain in my upper back…" Niles answered. Rodney opened the door to Lindsey and CC. He shook his head and winked at the ladies. Rodney knew just who would be waiting behind that door, he spoke with Leslie earlier. "Ready when you are, Bianca."

CC crossed past Niles and he noticed the flip flips and pale blue nail polish on her perfect toes. "That's a lovely shade of polish, Bianca…it matches a friend of mine's eyes. Well, she's not exactly a friend, more like a nemesis. But she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

CC couldn't believe what she'd just heard and thought to herself. _"Well either he's got another blue eyed nemesis or he's talking about me!" _CC had originally thought this would be a great prank…pretend to do a deep tissue massage and just wreak havoc on Niles' back then whip off his towel and run. But now she just didn't know what to do.

"You can start anytime, Bianca." Niles seemed comfortable which disturbed CC even more.

CC grabbed the musk oil and immediately decided it was an amazing scent. She rubbed it between her hands and started to rub Niles' strong shoulders. Shoulders she'd felt before, but only beneath his suit or tuxedo when they'd share an occasional dance. She was amazed at the strength and firmness of his back and was really dying to move the towel that covered his tight rear end. CC took a deep breath and decided she'd just do what she could and get the hell out of that room as fast as possible. That seemed to be working until Niles groaned and shifted on the table.

"Uhm…I'm sorry, Bianca…I was getting a little…uh…stiff in that position." Niles couldn't believe what the massage was doing to him or that he'd just confessed it. "I'm fine now. You can keep going."

CC couldn't focus…she suddenly felt very warm and wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing she was very low on Niles' back…and before she knew what happened the towel slipped to the floor. They both gasped. They both froze. Then CC shot out of the room and Niles popped up just as the door closed behind her. "Whoa…that's some massage."

* * *

Niles made his way back to the pool after a good long cold shower. He'd slipped back into his swim suit and was ready for a good swim. He spotted Fran, Max and CC right away and made his way around the pool to where they were seated. It didn't take him more than a minute to notice the polish on CC's toes. He just stood and stared. "What are you lookin' at, Hazel?"

"Uhm…nothing. I'm going for a swim…anyone want to join me?" Niles toed off his shoes and slipped off his socks. "Come on…Fran?" Niles pulled his t-shirt off over his head and turned his back to CC and she couldn't help but admire it…again.

"No thanks, Niles. I'm just gonna lay here and catch some sun." Fran was lying on a twin chaise next to Max…it was very cozy.

"What about you, Miss Babcock? Surely you could use a swim after your massage." Niles tossed out.

"I'm just fine here, Niles." CC scoffed without meeting his eyes.

Niles sighed. "Well fine, I'll just go alone." Niles made his way to the diving board and executed the perfect dive…which didn't go unnoticed by a certain blonde socialite. CC flipped her legs off the lounge chair and came down on sneakers she recognized. "Oh my God…it was Niles!"

"What was Niles, Miss Babcock?" Fran asked.

CC's head snapped toward Fran. "Uh...that dive…it was great…I'm gonna go tell him." CC walked around to the hot tub end of the pool where Niles was now soaking. "Hey, Butler Boy, that was a pretty good dive." CC practically announced for the benefit of the others in ear shot. "Niles…" CC had lowered her voice and spoke through gritted teeth. "Could I see you for a moment, please?"

Niles knew that look and he didn't dare argue with it. "Of course, Miss Babcock." Niles pulled himself out of the hot tub and followed CC into a small change room just off the pool.

Once they were both inside, CC closed the door and turned to face him. "How dare you come into my massage room and…and…"

"Make you feel like that?" Niles eyes locked with hers. "I could ask you the same thing, Bianca. And I still think that polish matches your eyes."

CC couldn't help by be transfixed by him…the way he touched her, how his hands felt against her skin, the way he made her feel…

Niles noticed her hesitation and stepped closer pressing himself against her. "Shall I make you feel like that again?" Niles whispered against her neck making her shiver. Her eyes instinctively close and her head dropped back against the door. Niles kissed her neck just below her ear and left a trail of little kisses around to the valley where her throat meets her chest. "Niles…what are you doing?"

"Kissing your neck…" Niles kissed his way to the silky curve of her shoulder. "And your shoulder…" Niles paused for a moment. "I'll stop…if you want."

"No…don't stop." CC whispered on a breath. "I don't understand it, Niles…no one has ever made me feel like this…"

"No one has ever loved you like I do." Niles confessed easily.

"You don't mean that." CC pushed him away slightly keeping her hands on his bare chest. She just couldn't believe what she'd heard. She feared it was a joke, a set up in some monumental game of torture.

Niles looked in her eyes and bared his very soul. "With all my heart I swear to you it's true. I love you, CC Babcock. I have since I opened the door and found you standing there before me nearly fifteen years ago."

"No, jokes?" CC whispered.

"No jokes." He answered.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Say it again, Niles…please." CC nearly begged.

Niles frowned at her. "I promise?"

CC pouted. "You know…"

Niles was amazed at how vulnerable and innocent she suddenly looked. "No one has ever loved you like I do. I love you, CC Babcock. I'll whisper it over and over to only you or stand on the roof top and shout it to the world. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
